A Flicker of Life
by sarwendil
Summary: LEGOMANCE Elle is a senior in high school who struggles to connect with other people. Everyone important to her have always abandoned her so she just gets on with her life, throwing herself into her schoolwork to have a better future. That is, until she is thrown into Middle Earth and into the life of a very handsome elf.
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's Note: This is my first fanfiction. I own nothing that has anything to do with Tolkien's universe. I created Elle and that's really it. I'm hoping to weave the LOTR storyline throughout this fanfiction, but it won't be the main thread. Please review for me. I'll read them all. Thanks for giving this story a shot. :)**

"Great. Just great," mumbled Elle. She shrugged her shoulders and tossed her head forward. Prom. Not just another prom, but _SENIOR PROM_. Elle had been absolutely dreading this moment since her freshman year. The morning announcements brought her fear to the front of her mind.

"Hahaha ohmygod!" Some girls across the room giggled. They were talking about her probably. Elle scrunched up her face and tried to ignore them. They didn't mean anything. They were stupid, childish girls who would get what was coming to them eventually. One day, Elle would be a professor at a big university and they would be working at Burger King or Subway or something.

Elle sighed only slightly loud enough that even she could hear it.

Those girls were the bane of her existence. Sometimes it felt like they lived just to make fun of Elle. One of the girls, Kylie, used to be Elle's best friend. Past-tense.

Elle shook the memories away. This is not what she needed right now. She had her AP exams to worry about. She HAD to do well on her AP Government and AP Literature exams. Those were her focus right now. She was going to Columbia University in New York, after all.

*BRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG*

The bell rang ending homeroom. Elle got up with her bag just quick enough to get ahead of the Bitch Brigade and out the door. She would be fine after homeroom. She wouldn't have to see them again today. None of them had AP classes and Elle ate lunch by the football field, so she almost never saw them after homeroom.

The rest of Elle's day went by normally enough, except for the new hype about prom. Elle went through the day alone mostly. She had a few kinda-friends, but no one close. Jessica from Calculus did eat lunch with her though. That was kinda nice, Elle guessed.

She walked home without incident. Some sophomore boy who lived in her apartment complex walked next to her. Jabbering away like always.

"Yea, so… like… I did pretty well on that Chemistry test I told you about. I got an 87% and that's not too bad, right?" questioned the boy.

"Yea, Mason. That's great. It's a good thing you studied." Elle couldn't wait to get home and away from him. He had too much energy for her.

The two continued much in this same way for as they walked up Freemont St and took the elevator up to Elle's floor. She lived on the 6th floor and Mason lived on the 8th.

The doors opened on the 6th floor. "Finally," breathed Elle almost silently.

"Oh, Goodbye Elle. I'll see you tomorrow morning!" smiled Mason. God why did he have to be so happy all of the time?

Elle shuffled into her apartment and shut the door softly. Another deep breath.

Elle walked into her bedroom and tossed her old, green World War II era paramedic side bag onto her yellow armchair. She then pulled off her favorite green hoodie and tossed that on top. Elle walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face and looked into the mirror. Her green eyes stared back at her. Elle smiled. She liked her eyes. It's the thing she liked best about herself. She knew she wasn't too tall or too fat. She was maybe 5'5" and 120 lbs. Not a size 0, but normal. Her eyes were the best thing, she thought.

Elle went back into her room and pulled out her textbooks. She began doing her homework until she got hungry. Then she got some Mountain Dew and Nutella on toast. Her mom always kept her favorite snack stocked. Elle continued her homework until she finished, then she read a little until her mom got home at 6:30 like always. The two had dinner and talked a little. Then Elle took a shower and watched America's Next Top Model and went to bed.

"HEY ELLE! YOU HAVING A GOOD MORNING?" It seemed to Elle like Mason was shouting.

"Uh.. yea Mason. It's been alright I guess." Elle tried to sound nice for him.

"Awesome!" Mason then went into a story about something that happened on his video game the night before.

The two were walking back up Freemont Avenue to James Madison High. Mason talking and Elle ignoring him, mostly. They were just crossing the street to get to school when Elle felt something hit her right side. Hard.

The next thing Elle knew, she was lying on the concrete. They sky seemed very bright. Mason was over her. Shouting something, but she couldn't hear. He looked like he was about to cry. His brown eyes were already red in places.

Her head fell to the side. She saw black tire marks on the road. A car? Was she hit by a car? Elle couldn't think straight. She felt her heart climb into her throat and she couldn't help but shut her eyes, it hurt so badly.

Blackness.

Sunlight through trees. Elle couldn't concentrate her vision to a normal view. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up. She closed her eyes. The pain had found her again. She managed to flick her eyes back open for a split second. She saw the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

And the darkness enveloped her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's Note: Here is Chapter 2! Thanks for reading this. I really appreciate it. I really have never let people see my fiction writing before. Please review if you have the time. Thanks again! I hope to have the 3rd chapter up sometime later this week.**

The tall, blonde elf gazed intently on the figure in the bed. It was a few days ago that he had found her lying on the ground, bleeding and bruised, in the middle of the forest. He had been sweeping Mirkwood forest for orcs and goblins that have been finding their way into the area recently.

He almost hadn't seen her. He mentally kicked himself. He was so focused on finding the enemy that he almost left the poor woman on the forest floor to die.

He groaned loudly and grimaced. When had he begun to let his mind wander like that? He couldn't remember. He brought his gaze back to the unknown woman again. He let his eyes trail her chestnut-colored hair to her bandaged hand.

How could she have been hurt that badly? And orc or goblin would have finished the job or taken her with them. He shuddered imagining the horrors that could have befallen her in Mordor had she been taken.

He shook his head and let out a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding.

"You look stressed. Maybe you should try yoga or something."

The elf shot his head up and shift his gaze from the floor back to the woman. She was awake and sat up in the bed as he looked at her.

"You were hurt badly. I have been sitting here for quite a while," he gave her a small smile.

"Was I?" The girl crossed her eyes in confusion as a small child would. He found it nice.

"Oh. I was," she continued, "I think I was hit by a car. Um.. how long have I been asleep?" she stammered the last bit seeming to lose her confidence.

He decided not to question her about what a "car" was. "You were found eight days ago. Our healers have taken good care of you. You should be recovering nicely," he answered, trying to keep his voice light.

Her eyes grew a little at the mention of eight days asleep. She had wonderful green eyes the color of the leaves of an Evergreen tree, he couldn't help but notice.

"May I ask you how you found your way into Mirkwood, miss?" the elf tried to ask non-menacingly. He was not good at being overly nice, well, unless he was flirting with a she-elf. He couldn't imagine flirting with this woman. He was too nervous for some reason he could not place.

She tilted her head slightly to her right. "Mirkwood? Aren't I in San Diego?"

It was the elf's turn to be confused. "San Diego? I have never heard of such a place. You are in the Mirkwood Realm, in Middle Earth."

"Uh…," she breathed out slowly, looking very lost.

Just then the door to the room swung open and the healer glided into the room.

"Nauethae," the elf rose from his seat and slightly lowered his head to show his acknowledgment of her presence.

"My Prince, I am glad to see you; however, the girl must rest. I believe she will answer any and all questions when she is fully healed," Nauethae almost sang her words.

The male elf smiled, but obviously looked annoyed at being asked to leave the girl so soon after she had awoken.

"You are right, as always Nauethae," he spun around in place to again face the young woman still sitting up in bed. "I am glad you are awake, but your healer is right. I shall leave now. I am sure that we will see each other again soon, My Lady."

The girl cringed a little at the title. "Um, I'd like that," she began, "Oh, and thank you for saving me. I know it must not have been fun to carry me so far." She forced a smile. Why did she have to force a smile? He knitted his brow mentally. He would ponder it later.

"It was no trouble. I am glad you are safe."

He began his way to the door, intending to go see his father about the woman. He was sure to be interested in the woman's behavior. She was obviously not a threat to their realm, but was an interesting quandary.

"Uh, excuse me?" He was halfway out of the door when she called. He turned around to look at her again. Her green eyes shone with fear. Why did she seem so scared of him? He was nice, right? He hadn't said anything wrong? Why did he care so much?

"Yes, My Lady?"

"May I, uh, get you name please?" she had her head tilted to her side again. Curiosity seemed natural to her.

He smiled what he hoped was warmly. "Legolas Greenleaf. And my I have your name, miss?"

She smiled a little and brought her head back straight. "Elle. Elle Mannon."

He nodded his head. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Mannon."

She nodded back and he turned to leave. He couldn't help but race back through his time with her. She was different than any human woman he had ever met. Her looks weren't exemplary, well, except for her eyes. Why was he so nervous with her? Legolas let his thoughts race as he walked to the palace. He would tell his father about what she had said. Hopefully, he would be allowed to spend more time with her. Legolas knew full well that he shouldn't be so interested in this woman – Elle was her name – but he didn't care.

"Huh." Elle allowed the single word to escape her mouth. Legolas had left the room 15 minutes before. She had spent that time sorting through her thoughts, fairly unsuccessfully.

She stared at the ceiling of this very strange place and wondered how she got here, wherever here was. Yes, she knew she was in some place called Mirkwood that was home to strange, pretty people with perfect skin and pointy ears. What were they?

Then there was Legolas. He was an enigma all by himself. Why? Elle didn't know; he just was. She knew that argument probably wasn't the best, but it was enough for her.

"Great," sighed the young woman. She thought senior prom was enough to worry about. Now, she had to figure out how to get back home. Her mom would be worried. Mason probably would too. She doubted anyone else would care.

Well, she wouldn't figure anything out laying here all day. She sat back up again and tossed her legs off the right side of the bed.

"Ugh," Elle groaned. She forgot for a bit about the accident. She could tell that she was bruised all over. Elle slowly pushed herself into standing position and took a deep, shaky breath. "Well, it wasn't easy for Nancy Drew, either. Or the Magic Treehouse kids," thought Elle. She smiled a little remembering her favorite childhood books.

She slid over to the door of her room and halted. Elle stuck her ear to the door to listen for any movement on the other side. She was hoping Nauethae wasn't anywhere close. She had left a few minutes after Legolas, so hopefully she wasn't nearby.

Elle didn't hear anything. She took another deep breath and opened the door a bit. She slid through, hoping to be able to sneak around and find anything she could to answer her questions. Once on the other side, she clicked the door shut and began her way down the wooden-walled hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer's Note: Here is Chapter 3! I really appreciate everyone who has followed and reviewed this story. On another note, you may have noticed that I switch between Elle and Legolas' perspective while maintaining 3rd person POV. I also try to let the narrating voice merge with Elle and Legolas' minds. This is why Elle refers to the Healing Center/ Hospital as a "tree-building-thing" and never calls the elves by name (at least not yet). Please continue to review these chapters! It motivates me to continue to push out these chapters quickly. :)**

Elle scooted down the hallway, keeping the left wall within arm's reach. She paused every 10 feet or so to listen for anyone coming. She had learned this technique by watching detective shows on TV over the summer.

Since she didn't really have anyone who wanted to hang out with her over the summers, she usually spent her time watching television, reading at the library, walking alone around the park, or even playing war video games with Mason when she began to crave company of any kind. At least, this had been her summers since Kylie stopped being her friend.

"Dear Lord, Elle, keep your eye on the prize," Elle hissed at herself in the dim hallway. She didn't need to think about this right now. She physically shook the thoughts from her head and kept moving.

After maybe 10 minutes of slithering down the corridor, Elle still hadn't met anyone. The girl thought this weird. "Maybe they put me in some remote part of the building-tree-thing." Elle furrowed her eyebrows and took some time to look at the walls and floors. It looked to Elle like it was all the same piece of wood. Like she was in some really big tree.

"Oh, hey," Elle verbally broke her train of thought. There was a door at the end of the hallway. Elle inched closer and saw light shining through the edges of the great, carved door. She allowed herself another prodigious breath, straining her bruised lungs in the process. Elle winced, but moved forward.

Once at the door, she stopped and put her ear to the deep brown wood that she could not name. She heard laughter and conversations in the far distance. Nothing sounded too close. Elle pondered for a moment then decided to brave it. The two people she had met so far didn't seem the type to beat her or kill her because she wandered around.

Elle took the handle in her palm and pushed. It didn't budge.

"Oh my god," Elle threw her head back and grunted a bit.

The girl pulled the door this time. It opened easily. Elle shook her head; in San Diego or Mirkwood, she was still a dork.

The young woman walked through the doorway into the light. It blinded her for a second. Elle squinted and stood still for a moment until her eyes adjusted. What she saw was magnificent.

Countless immensely large, dark trees the likes of which Elle had never seen before lay in front of her. A small waterfall fell almost-silently in the distance through the trees and hundreds of doors and patios dotted the tree trunks at different levels. The sun cascaded through the canopy to lazily wrap the wooden city in a warm embrace.

Elle allowed her eyes to bulge in an effort to take in all of it at once and to never ever forget. She wasn't breathing. Finally, when Elle's lungs were at the point of exploding from lack of oxygen, she took in more air. As the warm air bathed her lungs, Elle immediately dispelled it in order to say the only thing that she could verbalize in the face of such beauty.

"Holy shit."

From behind her someone cleared their throat. "Excuse me?"

Elle went rigid. Her face flung itself into an expression of pain as she slowly turned around to face the person who caught her in the act of trespassing.

"Well," Nauethae began, "It looks like you are more than well enough to answer to the king now."

"Crap," was the one thought that passed through Elle's mind as she went to follow her nurse back into the tree-building.

"I see the interest in the girl," the king mused to his only son.

"Yes. Her situation is one of much strangeness. She does not seem to be able to recognize anything here in Mirkwood; not even the name of our city," Legolas further pressed his father, hoping to increase his interest.

"Yes, yes Legolas. I understood the first time you told me. I will have to have a discussion with her. I must discern whether she is lying, or indeed is as clueless as she appears."

Legolas was disheartened at the mention of the woman's possible deception. He did not believe she was lying; however, she did not seem _clueless_ either, maybe a little out-of-place though.

"Aegon," the king addressed the guard by the door, "go and send word to the healers that the girl is to come here as soon as she is well."

The guard nodded, "Yes My Lor-" but he was cut-off by a swift knock on the large, chamber door.

"It opens," called the elven king.

The grand, dark wooden doors carved with an intricate foliage pattern swung open slowly. On the other side of the entranceway stood two women. One was the tall, lithe black-haired healer Nauethae. The other was a short, young, human girl with wavy, chesnut hair and brilliant green eyes. The king little noticed any exceptional physical beauty from the girl, but he had not failed to notice his son's extraordinary interest in her. Legolas read his father's thoughts easily enough.

"Lady Elle Mannon, I presume?" crowed the king. Legolas caught his breath in an effort to hold his tongue until his father called for him to speak.

The two women walked into the huge, cool throne-room, the she-elf slightly in front of the girl.

"Um, Yes sir – er- Your Majesty?" the girl began and ended unassured. The King smiled. Her confusion was genuine.

"'My Lord' would be a suitable title. I presume you are comfortable being labeled 'Lady'?"

Legolas groaned internally. His father was teasing her. Why could he not give the appropriate amount of attention to anything Legolas felt important? The prince's anger began to spark.

"Oh, sure. Uh, I mean yes, My Lord. You can call me whatever you like," Elle almost-whispered while staring at the ground. Her gaze seemed as if she was focused on his father's shoes. Legolas could see that she was still nervous. He let his heart go out to her.

The king smirked his sarcastic grin. Legolas' anger caught fire.

"Very well. I believe we must have a discussion about your circumstances. I have some questions I wish to put to you," the king let his words slide out of his mouth like a serpent slides towards its victim. "Nauethae, you may return to the healing center. A guard shall escort her back once we are finished here."

The healer nodded her head slightly in response and glided out of the room. The guards followed her out and shut the 20 foot door behind them.

Legolas noticed the girl shiver. He cleared his throat. His father took hold of the signal and began to put his questions to the scared, shaking girl standing before him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Writer's Note: Thank you all for the reviews and readings. I realize that some of Elle's thought sequences are a bit thin, but I was trying to keep this chapter relatively short, else I would ramble. Please continue to review if you can. :)**

Elle was absolutely freezing. How could these pretty people handle this cold? Elle was shivering which annoyed her because she figured they probably thought she was scared or something. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to appear weak in front of these people.

As Nauethae left the room, Elle was given a moment to look over the two men in front of her. The King was very tall, maybe 6'4" with straight, long hair the color of platinum. His eyebrows were dark and thick, but they hung over his eyes rather beautifully. He had a strong jaw and a mouth which seemed in a perpetual smirk. His ice-blue eyes made her shiver even more.

The other man was Legolas. He had the same color and hair-type as his father. His skin was just as pale. His blue eyes the same color, but not shape. That must be from his mother. Legolas was shorter than his father, 5'11" probably, and had the same dark eyebrows. Legolas wore a green tunic with brown pants and boots. This juxtaposed against his father's beautiful gown which was a wonderful silver color.

Elle shifted her weight from foot to foot and waited awkwardly for the King to speak first. Elle knew enough to keep her mouth shut, not that she was always able to fight the urge to say something sarcastic.

"Lady Mannon, it would seem that you do not know where you are. Is that correct?" the King finally broke the chilling silence.

"Y-yes. Well, I know that this is Mirkwood. Legol- um – _Prince_ Legolas mentioned that earlier," Elle stuttered a bit. She noticed Legolas' face twitch when she said his title. She guessed he might not like it.

The King nodded his head slightly, giving Elle a better look at the crown atop his head. She admired the small, white branches twisted beautifully into a circle. There were some small flowers and berries tucked into the branches to add color.

Wait. Elle glanced back at the King's face. Damn. She wasn't paying attention again. He had been waiting for her to actually look at him again. She swallowed her embarrassment.

"Hm," chuckled the King. He was toying with her. "Now that I have regained your attention, would you explain to me where you are from and how you got here?"

Elle had been expecting this. She explained fairly quickly that she came from San Diego, California in the Western United States. She then described the car accident as she remembered it. She noticed both the men's eyebrows raise when she said the word "car" so she explained what it was briefly.

"I see," murmured the King when she had finished her story. He spun around on his heel and took a few steps away from Elle, his back facing her.

Elle glanced at Legolas. Had she said something wrong? The look he gave back to her was one of confusion. Great. Elle figured she sounded bat-shit crazy to them. She decided that she would speak up.

"Excuse me, but I am very far away from home, aren't I?"

The King turned back around. His eyebrows were raised again. He seemed amused by her again.

"Yes. I believe are at an impossible distance from your home. May I ask, do you know what I am?"

Elle took a second to figure out exactly what the King meant by the question. She guessed.

"Uh, a man?" God. Elle was sure she sounded as stupid as she felt.

"Hahaha," the King's soothing, deep voice rang out. Elle smiled a very small smile, feeling a bit better that she had made him laugh genuinely.

"I am a male, yes; however, I am not a Man. I am an elf. You are in Mirkwood, the Realm of the Woodland-Elves," explained the King.

"Elves?" Elle could not believe her ears. "Uh, there is no such thing where I come from… I did notice that everyone here seemed a bit too perfect."

She noticed Legolas attempt to hide his smile. The King seemed to find her funny too.

"Yes," smiled the King, "Well, it does seem that you are a puzzle which I am not equipped to solve. My son, Legolas, shall travel to Rivendell in six days. If you agree, I believe you should travel with him and we can let Lord Elrond try to decipher your situation."

Legolas straightened up and stood a little taller in Elle's peripheral vision. She sighed slightly and looked off to her right to gaze at the wall as she thought about it. "I am definitely in a whole 'nother world," her inner voice rang in her head, "I mean, these perfect people are elves! I different species." She smiled unconsciously. "I have no idea how I got here, but this place is better than home. If I stay here in Mirkwood, I might fall back into my boring life." The smiled faded. "If I go with Legolas to this Elrond-guy, I'll get to see the world – who cares if it's not _my_ world – and meet new people. Oh, and find out why and how I got here too."

"But what if this Lord Elrond knows how to send me back!" The thought scared her.

It was Legolas' turn to shift his weight. He stared intently at the woman only 10 feet from him. His father had spent a great deal of this meeting entertaining himself at her expense. Legolas' anger burned brightly now, but he kept his anger hidden.

He glanced at his father briefly, his anger threatening to boil his skin. Legolas closed his eyes and took a breath. He was angry with his father often since he returned from his latest travels with Aragorn. He did not remember having such a short temper with his father before.

Legolas turned his attention back to Elle. Everything he was hoped she would travel with him to Rivendell. She smiled at some thought of hers. His heart soared.

"Her smile is beautiful," Legolas' mind began to sing, "Her hair as well. She does not have the flat hair of the she-elves; hers has slight waves like water lapping onto the riverbank." Legolas tilted his head as he allowed his mind to be filled with thoughts of this strange woman, knowing he should restrain himself from thinking of the mortal this way.

She frowned. Legolas' heart skipped a beat. Surely she would not stay here while he traveled away?

Finally, the girl turned her head back to face his father and she cleared her throat.

"I would love to go to Rivendell with Prince Legolas, but would we be on horses or walking?"

The girl's voice was stronger than before. She seemed slightly more comfortable. Legolas jumped at the question before his father could answer.

"We will be traveling on horseback. Rivendell is a fair distance away from here. It will take us two weeks to arrive."

The woman nodded and the King smiled at his son's eagerness. Legolas ignored him.

"Um," Elle stammered again, "I have never ridden a horse before. Is it still ok if I go?" She put her question directly to the King, much to Legolas' dismay. She was more comfortable with his father than with him.

A new feeling crept into Legolas' chest as his father answered her.

"It is alright. My son will train you with horses. I think he shall also teach you archery, so you may be able to defend yourself in case of emergency."

Elle's eyes brightened immensely. "Oh! I get to learn archery! That's awesome! Thank you, My Lord." She bowed low and came up smiling brightly. Was she excited to spend time with Legolas? Perhaps not, but he would be spending time with her and that was enough for him at this moment.

"Your thanks are not earned. You fell into my care and it is now my duty to see to your wellbeing. You may return to your room to rest for your training tomorrow. Aegon will show you to your room. I shall have your evening meal and riding clothes sent to your room later," the King smiled at her, signaling her to leave.

"Thank you!" cried Elle and she turned to leave.

"Lady Mannon," his father had to say one more thing. Elle turned around again, waiting for the King to continue.

"Please do not wander again, else Naeuthae shall have to nail your door closed." He said this with a sly smile. Legolas almost erupted in white-hot anger, but the woman did not seem to care about the joke made at her expense. She smiled, giggled, and took her leave.

Once the door shut behind her, Legolas spun to face his father.

"Why must you tease her, Ada?" Legolas seethed. His father merely smiled. Legolas closed his eyes. He had just called his father "Ada" instead of "Adar". He must seem like an angry child by using such a childish name.

"Calm yourself, Ion-nin. I was attempting to be kind to the girl."

Legolas scoffed. "Of course." He turned to leave his father.

"Enjoy yourself tomorrow, Ion-nin." Legolas felt the condescension and quickened his pace as his anger threatened to break free.


	5. Chapter 5

**Writer's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Let me know if you guys like the amount of setting details, if you want more or less dialogue, etc. :) hope you guys like this chapter. I'm trying to really get the ball moving here.**

Elle awoke with a giant yawn and a stretch that was probably pretty unladylike. She took a moment to remember all of what happened yesterday. She had woken in a new world. She met a prince and a king and a whole new race of people.

She liked the king, King Thranduil as Nauethae told her when changing her bandages after dinner. She didn't know why, but his soothing, insanely deep voice and sarcastic teasing made her feel welcome. She felt comfortable with him. Elle furrowed her brow; she should keep herself in-check. She didn't want to break some unspoken rule about getting chummy with the king.

Elle rocked her way into sitting position. Her body still ached. She took a few slow breaths and stood up. She allowed her weight to evenly distribute on both legs. Elle tossed her head back and thought again. She liked Legolas too, but in a different way than she liked the king. Legolas was obviously kind, but she was still uneasy around him. He had seemed pretty angry with his dad yesterday. She wondered why.

A small knock on her door predicted Nauethae's entrance. She glided into the room as if she never set foot on the floor, just hovered.

"Lady Mannon, you must hurry so you may meet Prince Legolas at the stables. You should not keep him waiting."

Elle nodded, "Yea, thank you Nauethae. I'll hurry up."

"Do not harm yourself," Nauethae remarked as she slid from the room back into the hallway.

Elle tried her best to quickly pull off her white nightgown that the elves had given her. She thought it looked like something her grandma would wear, but it was better than sleeping naked. She managed to get it off without incident. Elle walked to the folded clothes sitting on the chair Legolas sat in the day before.

They gave her a grey, long-sleeved shirt with a hood to go under a green button-up vest that Elle thought pretty. They also gave her brown pants and boots of the same color. She pulled everything on and shoved a piece of toast in her mouth as she fast-walked out of the door towards the stables that Aegon had shown her before he took her back to her room the day before.

Elle gazed around at everything she could possibly see as she walked to the ground level of the city. She noticed the intricate patterns on doors, clothing, pottery, and more. They reminded her of the forest somehow. Plenty of elves paused and smiled at her as she walked. Elle slowed her pace as she went, wanting to take more time to observe the people and places. Eventually, though, she came upon the stables.

She paused outside the door and took another breath, testing her lungs. She imagined horseback riding would hurt with all her bruises. At least her face was fairly unscathed. She only had one cut by her eyebrow that was almost fully-healed. She was glad Legolas wouldn't see her looking like the Incredible Hulk's punching bag.

The woman shrugged her shoulders to take the nerves out and strode into the building, attempting to look confident. Once inside, she glanced around trying to spot the prince. She didn't see him immediately, so she walked further inside smiling at each and every horse as she went. Elle thought they looked beautiful.

"Lady Mannon." Elle was about halfway into the room when she heard him call her name and saw him lean outside of a stall to smile at her. He had a beautiful – no, the proper word was handsome – smile. Elle mirrored his happiness and replied, "Good morning, My Lord."

Legolas grimaced again. "Please, Lady Mannon. Call me 'Legolas' when we are alone. I prefer to be less formal when with friends."

Elle felt something weird in her heart at being called "friend". She assumed it was just the bruising from the accident. She urged herself to say something witty.

"Alright Legolas, but you have to call me 'Elle" then." That wasn't exactly witty, but it wasn't stupid, Elle decided.

The elf nodded his head and gave a small smile. "Let us begin our lesson then, Elle."

Legolas handed Elle the reigns of an old, brown mare and he himself held those of a young, white stallion. He led Elle to the door she hadn't entered through and they emerged onto a small field.

"The field has been cleared for our lesson. I thought you might want privacy while beginning," Legolas told her as he stopped in the middle of the clearing.

Elle released some tension and exhaled. "Thanks. I'm not exactly fond of strangers watching me fall face-first to the ground."

Legolas laughed. Elle's chest grew warm and she smiled a little. She thought his laugh sounded a lot like music. Not the Bastille or The Script songs she normally listened to (not even the Enrique Iglesias and Katy Perry songs she would never admit to liking), but more like classical music mixed with a hint of Ed Sheeran.

"Elle?"

Legolas' question snapped her out of her daze. Legolas looked worried; she had been looking absent-mindedly just over her left shoulder.

"Oh-uh- sorry. I space-out sometimes," Elle apologized. She was utterly mortified.

Legolas stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You get lost in your thoughts. It is only natural for someone who is very intelligent." His smiled gave her an ounce of strength, which is more than she had before.

"Thanks. Can we-uh-get started now?" Elle mentally kicked herself when he took his hand off her shoulder to get started on her request. She always had to be so eager, didn't she?

Their lesson went well. Elle only almost-fell off her horse twice. Each time Legolas was there to grab hold of her waist and pull her back into position. It hurt her muscles, but made her insides glow. Elle ignored the feeling and concentrated on doing whatever Legolas asked of her.

The two separated for lunch so Elle could rest her aching body for a few hours in the privacy of her room. She didn't know where Legolas went, but he was knocking on her door just before 2:30 in the afternoon and they went to the archery lanes.

...

Legolas thought their riding lessons went well. He smiled when he recalled how he was able to stabilize her when she lost her balance. She was slow to become comfortable on the horse; however, she seemed fairly secure by the end of their lesson. Legolas thought she would make a fine rider with more practice.

He had left her to recover in her room for the afternoon meal. She was obviously pained by the jarring of the horse. He had hoped the old mare, Meneth, would have been gentle enough. As the woman rested, Legolas lunched with his father in the palace's private dining room.

Thranduil had questioned his son on their lesson and how the girl faired. Legolas gave short, but concise answers. He was still somewhat aggravated at his father for his actions the day before. Much to Legolas' dismay, his father seemed unbothered by this and continued to talk with his son amiably. Thranduil did not give weight to Legolas' emotions. He felt as if the king always did his best to ensure Legolas felt like a child with him.

Legolas ate quickly and left hurriedly from his father. He then went to the archery lanes to prepare his bow and the one he had set aside for Elle. She would be using the bow he had used in his tweens. It was slightly smaller than the one he currently used. It would work for her well. His father had gifted it to him; therefore, it was finely made.

After leaving Elle to rest for two hours, Legolas went to fetch the woman. She seemed much more collected then when he had left her. He guessed she had washed and brushed her hair.

The lesson lasted another three hours. Legolas began by teaching her how to hold the bow properly and what each part of the bow was called. She learned quickly and was able to hit the edge of a target when 20 feet away by the end of the session. It was an honorable feat, he thought.

Legolas had taken advantage of every opportunity to physically adjust her stance and form that arose. Elle had recoiled from his touch at first, but began to be unresponsive to it as she became engulfed in her lesson. He loved the way she became so focused. Her eyes were steel when she did so. He again left her to eat and rest unaccompanied in her room. Legolas thought she might need the time alone.

He did not give his father any hint of his feelings towards the woman, he hoped. His father often read his thoughts easily; therefore, Legolas had to focus himself during the evening meal. He would not give his father any reason to discontinue their lessons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Writer's Note: Here's another chapter! The physicality between them is growing! :) Please continue to review! I read them and will consider any and all feedback.**

The next week or so went by in a haze. Elle ate breakfast in her room and met Legolas to practice her horseback riding. She could gallop now without losing her seat. Her wounds from the accident had healed nicely so she usually ate lunch with Legolas at the Palace kitchen along with many other elves who worked for the royal family.

After lunch, the two would practice archery for a few hours. Elle had more trouble with this. She could hit a target from over 20 meters away, but she never hit the middle. Her frustration was mounting now as she hit the corner of the target, bouncing the arrow off in a wicked direction.

"God Dammit!" Elle groaned loud enough.

Legolas stuck up an eyebrow at her foul language, but kept his mouth shut. This just pissed Elle off even more.

"Go ahead, say something. It wasn't very _ladylike_, was it?" Elle glared at the elf. He seemed a little hurt that she was so mad at him. She sighed. She had often said the same thing to her mom when she was younger.

"Sorry, Legolas. My temper isn't very good," she turned to look at the target in the distance. "I just can't figure out how to fix whatever I am doing wrong."

Legolas took a step forward, somewhat hesitantly. "You just need practice. You are doing fairly well for only beginning ten days ago."

"Oh," Elle flicked her eyes back to him. "It has only been ten days, hasn't it? It feels like I've spent my whole life here."

It was true. Elle hadn't thought of her home in almost a week. She loved it here. She was free to ride horses, shoot arrows, and King Thranduil had given her run of the library. Horendil, the book-keeper, even taught her the Tengwar letters for the books in English. Legolas had been teaching her a little bit of elvish as she asked him how to say certain things.

She was free here. No Bitch Brigade to make fun of her. No Senior Prom to be laughed out of. No more being lonely. She had Legolas and the King and Aegon and Nauethae and Horendil. The elves all seemed to like her. She was happy, Elle realized, for the first time in a long time.

Elle smiled at Legolas who had been waiting for her to pop back into reality. She loved that he just waited for her to return instead of bothering her about her mental wandering.

Legolas smiled back warmly. "Yes, Mirkwood is an enchanted place. The trees have souls and protect us," his blonde head turned upwards to the thin canopy. "They allow us peace. It is no wonder that you have been affected." He brought his perfect face back down to look at Elle again.

Elle cocked her head to the side and began to let the bow in her hand swing a little. She had not known the trees were magical, but she guessed it made about as much sense as everything else here did.

"I believe that is enough practice for today," Legolas stated rather matter-of-factly. He turned and gathered the arrows and took the bow from Elle's still swinging hand. Their fingers brushed slightly.

Static flew up Elle's arm and she shivered from the shock. She hugged herself loosely to steady her body. She looked at Legolas; he hadn't noticed her awkwardness. "Good," Elle thought, "Better he doesn't realize what a loser I am just yet."

Legolas gathered their things and handed them to an attendant who took them away to where Elle could only guess. She had tried to ask him about it their first day training, but he had gotten all flustered. Elle noticed that he didn't like being reminded of his royalty so she tried to steer clear of it as much as possible. He had made her feel at home here, him and his father, the least she could do was try to keep him happy when she could.

…

Legolas had to slow his pace greatly to accommodate the woman. He did not mind though. It allowed him more time with her than he would otherwise have had. It was a blessing today. Legolas had news to tell her that he knew she would not be happy for.

They walked in a comfortable silence. He liked that she did not feel the need to fill the space between them with mindless chatter. As they reached the steps of the Palace, Legolas had to be the one to break the silence.

"I have been given news to tell you, Elle," he had decided that morning to lead up to the point gradually.

"Oh? What news?" Elle asked casually, not slowing her pace. They began to climb the steps.

"There is to be a celebration two nights from tonight. It is a celebration for the autumn season and to say goodbye to us before we take our leave for Rivendell."

"Uh- what kind of celebration? Like a festival?" Elle was becoming concerned and her pace slowed. Legolas swallowed, knowing she would hate this.

"A ball. There is to be refreshments, music, and dancing. Father says you must attend."

Elle stopped. Legolas took a two steps more and turned to face the woman, now baring her path. Her face was one of surprise and fear.

"It is not very significant in itself. You must merely attend for a short while and then you may return to your room," Legolas attempted to allay her fears. He did not succeed.

"B-but why do I have to go? I understand you do, because you're the Prince, but I'm not anyone important. Can't you just say I'm sick or something?" Elle spoke very fast. Legolas noticed that her whole body had tensed.

"You have to go because you are a guest of the King. You are important whether you know it or not and no, I cannot and will not say you are ill. My father says you must go," Legolas was firm.

"What if I talk to the King? D'you think he'd let me out of it? Please, I don't want to go. I'll make a fool of myself," Elle whispered the last sentence. The woman deflated and looked to Legolas a defeated person.

"No, please do not question my father. He will only tell you the same as I have," Legolas gave her a small smile, hoping to coax her out of her shell again. "If it matters, I shall be present the entire evening. Nauethae and Aegon will be present as well. You will have friends with you."

He touched her shoulder lightly with his hand. He feared placing too much pressure and not being able to pull himself away.

Elle's shoulder tensed for a moment, then relaxed again. She looked up at him with her radiant green eyes, the color of the youngest of saplings in the spring. Legolas felt she saw into his very soul.

"Ok. I have to wear a dress, don't I?" the woman murmured.

"Yes. Nauethae is choosing you a gown for the occasion. I am positive you will look wonderful," Legolas exuded confidence, but his stomach was in revolt.

Elle glanced to the floor at his compliment. "Ok then."

She took a step towards him. For a moment, Legolas almost wrapped his arms around her. His senses saved him a second before he moved and he turned to let her stride past him as she was intending to.

He released a breath and followed her. Together, they walked side-by-side to her door where Legolas said goodbye and departed for his own room.

Legolas was suddenly very excited for the ball, although he usually hated such things. He must find the correct outfit, he realized suddenly. Nauethae would no doubt choose something green for Elle as it was obviously her favorite color. He will have to wear an outfit to compliment it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Writer's Note: The traffic on this story is really picking up! Thank you!**

"Well, it looks like I'm going to prom after all, huh?" Elle voiced to herself as she lay on her bed. She had thought she had gotten out of stupid, meaningless dances when she came here to Mirkwood. She smiled in spite of herself. "I guess Mom would be pretty happy about that."

Elle's smile faltered. She missed her mom. "She probably thinks I'm dead," Elle kept that one inside her head. The girl's shoulders sagged under the weight of it. Elle glanced out of the window. She hadn't noticed the window her first day here. It was hidden behind a thick curtain before and Elle, with her Sherlockian attention to detail, hadn't noticed.

It looked to be almost 6:00 in the evening. Elle was getting good at telling the time by looking at the sky. It's a skill one learns when there are no clocks in easy view.

Elle stood up from the bed and shuffled to the dress hanging in the closet. Elle hated wearing dresses. Legolas and Nauethae said she had to wear this one tonight though. She had tried to wiggle her way out of it since he had told her. She was unsuccessful.

Legolas had thought she was funny though. He laughed at her plight which actually heightened her spirits.

Elle took the dress from the closet and examined it for the hundredth time. It was a beautiful green. It seemed to be the color of the deepest part of a forest in a child's fantasy. The dress was long and slender, it would hug her waist and hips and fall straight to the floor. The sleeves were flow-y and would go maybe an inch past her fingertips. It had a scooped neckline that Elle worried might go too low. She sighed. The thing was pretty, she guessed.

Elle pulled off her pants and shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. She had gained some muscle mass since she had gotten here. Not too much, just enough to notice. Elle smiled. She had always wanted to look athletic, even if she didn't like sports.

The woman pulled the dress on over her head and let it fall to the ground around her body. She stuck her arms through the sleeves and adjusted the torso portion to fit straight. She looked at the mirror again. Elle cocked her head to the side and let a small smile play across her lips. She looked good.

Elle took the wooden brush from her table and brushed the knots from her hair. Her waves shone beautifully. The elfish shampoo had done wonders for her rat's nest. Elle slipped her feet into the brown shoes Nauethae had given her to wear. Just then there was a knock on her door.

"It opens," Elle echoed King Thranduil from their first meeting.

Nauethae slid into the room with a smile. "You seem to be the only one who enjoys the King's rudeness."

"Haha. I don't think it's rude. It's actually pretty funny," Elle replied with a large grin. Nauethae had become a great friend, better than Kylie ever was.

The she-elf had many small braids plaited into her midnight-black hair and wore a simple gown of deep purple. Elle thought it matched her hazel eyes perfectly. "You look wonderful, Nauethae."

The elf smiled genuinely. "Thank you. It looks as if your hair still needs to be done. Sit down and I shall braid it for you before we leave."

Elle nodded and sat down on the chair near the window. She trusted Nauethae enough to let her do her hair whichever way she liked.

After perhaps 10 minutes, Nauethae had finished. Elle looked into the mirror and saw that her friend had put one long, thick braid into her hair. "I kinda look like Katniss," Elle smiled.

"Who?"

"Never mind. Let's get this over with."

The two women left the room for the City Commons where the celebration was underway.

…

"Woah," Elle gaped. There was a gigantic white tent the size of half of a football field over the grass. Actually, Elle took a better look, there was a wooden floor over the grass. The sun was setting over the mountains in the distance and the elves had placed lanterns all around. It seemed magical.

"How did they do all of this in just a few hours? The tent wasn't here this morning when Legolas and I passed by," Elle put her question to her friend.

"You are very easily enthused, _mellon_," Nauethae responded. She smiled at the human girl and took her hand. "Let us enter together."

The women walked through what seemed to Elle to be the main entrance. Once inside, Elle realized that there were already maybe 100 or 150 elves here. Some were dancing, others were sitting at the various circular tables placed at the far end of the tent. Elle let her eyes sweep the area and saw, past the dancers to her left, there was a very large throne cut from a dark wood.

Atop the throne sat King Thranduil in a cloak of brilliant silver and gold. He shone vividly in the fire-light of the lanterns. Elle stared at him for a minute before he finally made eye-contact with her. She smiled and put her hand halfway up in a shy wave hello. He nodded his head in acknowledgment and a smile and turned his attention to another area of the tent.

Elle turned back to Nauethae who was still holding her hand. The two smiled at each other and made their way through the dancers and those watching the dancers until they found a table empty of anyone. They sat down side-by-side.

They began chatting lightly about the types of celebrations the elves of Mirkwood held throughout the year. Elle mostly listened while Nauethae talked. Elle was focusing her energies in surveying the crowd in an effort to locate Legolas. "He said he'd be here the whole time," Elle thought to herself.

"_Mellon_, Prince Legolas will certainly come find you when he is allowed. He has a duty to speak with many people before he can enjoy himself," Nauethae tried to ease her friend's mind.

"Yea, you're right. I'm just nervous here. I have never really been to something like this unless you count my aunt's wedding when I was 7 and I hated that." Elle made an effort to keep her voice even. She was really nervous and felt in her heart that having Legolas near her would calm her down.

Before Nauethae could say anything else, Aegon strode up to the table with a grin. "Good evening, Elle. You as well Lady Nauethae." The tall elf bowed his head. Elle noticed his dark hair had braids in it too. He was wearing a baby blue tunic with navy blue trousers and looked quite nice.

"Good evening, Aegon," the two women spoke together. This caused Aegon to chuckle. He was easily moved to laugh which Elle enjoyed. He particularly seemed entertained by her sarcasm.

"I came over here with a purpose," Aegon confessed, "I want to ask Elle if she would honor me with a dance. That is, if she shall spare my toes." Aegon winked and Elle couldn't help but giggle.

"I can't promise I'll spare your toes, but I'll try to dance since it's with you. I'm probably horrible though. Prepare yourself for humiliation," Elle laughed.

"Haha. I prepare myself every time we are together. I am sure it will be no different tonight."

At this, the two walked hand-in-hand to the dance floor. Aegon placed his hands on Elle's waist and Elle put her hand on the elf's broad shoulders. The two danced to three songs in a row at Aegon's insistence. Elle was more than happy to oblige so she wouldn't have to risk dancing with a stranger.

To Elle's surprise, she caught on quickly to the steps and rhythm. By the third dance, she only stepped on Aegon's toes once the whole song. Aegon remarked on this in his teasing fashion. Elle laughed and was genuinely having a great time with her friend. Finally, the elf escorted Elle back to Nauethae and took his leave. "I shall perhaps find you again for another dance; however, I must allow my toes enough time to recover from your trashing."

Elle laughed as he walked off into the crowd. "Nauethae, did you sit here the whole time?"

The she-elf smiled warmly. "No, I did not. I did dance with another friend of mine. He has gone back into the fray to find another maiden to dance with."

"Oh," Elle was interested. "Can you tell me more about the elves you know here?"

Nauethae launched into it and the two women talked animatedly for quite a while. After about 40 minutes, Legolas emerged from the crowd surprising Elle. She had forgotten about looking for him since her dance with Aegon.

"If you do not mind, Nauethae, I was hoping to steal your friend for a dance," Legolas turned to Elle, "Of course, only if you would allow me the privilege?"

His smile was gorgeous, Elle immediately thought. Her heart quickened and an image of his lips pressed against hers flashed through her mind. She shoved it roughly into the back of her brain.

"Uh, sure."


	8. Chapter 8

**Writer's Note: Please keep reviewing and giving me suggestions and what you like or didn't like! I love reading them. Thanks to the 21 followers. Your mere presence makes me happy. :)**

Elle felt the elf's strong, slender hands slide onto her waist and pull her forward slightly. She placed her hands on his shoulders. She was surprised to feel the unmistakable toughness of muscle even though he did not have the build of a guy with any muscles.

Elle worked very hard to control her breathing. Legolas' crystal blue eyes stared intently into her own green ones. He looked like he was studying her. Elle felt a little uneasy. The pair began swaying to the music, Legolas practically moving Elle's body for her.

After a minute or so of Legolas clearly doing all the work, the elf sighed and withdrew his hands. Elle thought his exhale sounded a lot like the winter wind through the trees.

"I apologize. I did not wish for you to dance with me if you did not desire it." Legolas held his head low. Elle didn't know what she did to make him think she didn't want this. She decided that he probably took her awkwardness for distaste.

"No, no," Elle hurriedly tried to explain, "I want to dance with you. I'm just…. Uh…." Elle faltered and Legolas gazed at her longingly. He looked like a hurt puppy to Elle. The woman took a deep breath and breathed out the word "nervous".

"Oh." Legolas said lamely. "Do you want to attempt another dance?"

Elle's breathe hitched, so she just nodded her head and smiled like the idiot she felt she was. Legolas' smile returned and he stepped forward again and put his hands back into position. Elle did the same and forced her feet to step in time with Legolas'.

The two managed until the song ended. As soon as the music paused, Legolas leaned forward and whispered in Elle's hear. His warm breath brought Elle to a field of springtime flowers under a warm sun. "Let us dance to one more. I am not prepared to let you go yet."

His head withdrew to look into her eyes again. Elle smiled and managed an "OK". The music started up again and the two began to move to the melody. Elle relaxed little by little which led to Legolas' releasing the tension in his body.

Elle thought of her mom again. "She would have loved him," she decided. "He's tall, handsome, and athletic. Sure, he's not human but I think she'd just be happy to know I just might not end up alone with eight cats." Elle giggled without noticing. Those were the things her mom would have liked about him; however, Elle liked different things about the elf. She liked that he was so patient with her. He let her think without interrupting. She liked the way he laughed and how he was actually pretty hot-headed with others. She liked how he looked at her.

She loved him.

The thought swam through her mind and travelled through her body until she felt a warm glow all over. Now that she knew, all her reservations seemed to fall away. "I could really be happy here," Elle realized.

…

Legolas felt wonderful. Elle was calming and they were dancing! His heart raced with joy. Her body under his fingers was warm and soft. He had difficulty forcing the smile from his lips and eventually gave up trying to hide his happiness. Certain elves of high rank would not be content with the Prince finding joy in a woman of Men, but Legolas ceased to care right at this moment.

Elle giggled to herself. She had been lost in her thoughts as had been Legolas as well. "What is so humorous, milady?"

Elle returned her attention to him and smiled. "Nothing."

Legolas normally allowed her to keep her thoughts to herself, but decided to question her more tonight given her joyous mood. "Nothing?" Legolas teased, "So you laugh at nothing? I believe that is a sign of instability." The elf flashed a broad smile. He did not notice that the song ended and another one began. They kept dancing.

Elle laughed again, but louder and with more feeling. She had rarely laughed like that since her arrival in Mirkwood. Legolas' chest warmed.

"I was just thinking that my mom would have loved you. She was always bugging me about finding a boy," Elle shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I do not consider myself a '_boy'_, but I am glad your mother would like me. Why did she bother you? You are fairly young and still have much time to fall in love."

Elle seemed to consider his words for a moment. Legolas was treading lightly. He did not want to say something wrong and end this night prematurely. He decided to break her thoughts again. Legolas took her hand swiftly in his and spun the woman around twice. By the time he brought her back to him and had his hands back on her waist, she was giggling again. Her eyes met his and shone with pure joy.

"She was scared that I was going to become a spinster. Ya know, an old lady living in a stuffy apartment with only cats and cigarettes as friends? But I think her biggest worry was that she'd never have grandchildren," Elle said thoughtfully.

It was Legolas' turn to consider his response. He glanced past Elle to the far side of the tent and saw his father staring at them. Their eyes locked and the King smiled lovingly at his son. Legolas guessed that he had been watching them for some time. He sighed inwardly and put a small smile on his face, silently thanking his father for forcing Elle to attend tonight.

He returned his attention to his dance partner and smiled. "Were her worries misplaced, meleth-nin?" Legolas flinched spiritually. He had not meant to use that name for her aloud. His fears were misplaced, though. Elle did not understand the elvish words and did not ask about the name which surprised Legolas.

"I don't think so. I mean, I was alone most of the time. I never really had any boyfriends because I just didn't want one. I had always planned on eventually getting married though, not that I ever told her that," Elle confessed still in a good mood.

"Why did you not calm her fears?"

"I don't know," Elle shrugged and absentmindedly moved her hands to rest on Legolas' neck. "I was always kinda angry with her for no reason. I didn't like my life very much and I guess I vented on her. She knows I love her though. I never went far enough to make her think otherwise."

Legolas smiled. She was talkative tonight. He was learning more about her now than he had in the last 14 days. He was glad he postponed his journey to Rivendell until tomorrow. If they had left when planned, he wouldn't have had tonight with her.

"There was this one boy that my mom always bugged me about," Elle stated a little too matter-of-factly for Legolas' comfort. His insides flipped, but he maintained his calm demeanor as was the special talent of elves.

"Oh?" was all Legolas managed calmly. For an elf, he was easy to upset and anger.

"Yea. His name was Mason. He lived on the floor above me."

"Were the two of you close?" Legolas felt sick.

"Closer than I was to most people, I guess," Elle admitted. She cast her eyes downwards. "I always thought he was annoying, but he was always there if I needed to be around a living being."

Elle seemed unnerved and Legolas was beginning to unhinge. He kept quiet and just watched her, hoping for a sign that would quell his fears. He did not want to be merely her friend while she longed for this boy.

After a minute or so Elle spoke, "I wish I would have been nicer to him. I feel like I mistreated my little brother or something."

Legolas exhaled and shut his eyes for a second. A brother. That was all he needed to hear. He looked back at the woman he was falling deeply for and smiled. He lifted her chin with his right hand so she would be looking into his eyes. "If he knew you at all, he would know that you cared for him since you spent so much time together. Be at ease, Elle Mannon. Enjoy tonight. Your family want your happiness."

Elle seemed to be strengthened by his words and tightened her grip on the back of his neck. His body sent waves of sparks from the spot. He allowed them to wash over him as he pulled Elle into an embrace. They moved to a melody that filled the tent, but that the two did not hear

"Elizabeth."

"Hm?" Legolas had not caught the word she spoke into his chest. The woman lifted her head to look at him again.

"My name. Elle is short for Elizabeth. Elizabeth Marie Mannon."

Legolas smiled softly and brought her back to him. The two danced quietly enveloped in each other's embrace as the elven music cascaded around them, drowning out the rest of the world if only for the night.

Meleth-nin : My Love (I just got this from an online Sindarin dictionary)


	9. Chapter 9

Legolas' heart was soaring. Elle – Elizabeth – held his heart firmly and it seemed that Legolas held hers. He glanced over to the woman he loved and smiled longingly. She was 30 feet from him, dancing with Aegon again. She looked happy still, laughing as she took a misstep and tread on the male elf's toes. Legolas and Elle had danced to song after song until Aegon had stepped in perhaps 10 minutes earlier.

"It is unfortunate that she will most likely be staying in Rivendell."

Legolas swiftly spin his head back to the she-elf he was currently dancing with. Lady Orchaldis gazed at him spitefully with her dark eyes. She was the daughter of a high official of his father's court. She was a Silvan elf and a prime candidate for Legolas to marry. Many had been urging the match.

"What do you mean, milady?" Legolas questioned her calmly. He was certain she was attempting to deter him from becoming _too_ interested in the woman. "She is much too late," Legolas thought.

"I apologize, my prince. I only mean to say the woman will most certainly be staying in Rivendell once you depart. Lord Elrond will want to keep her there until he may ascertain her purpose for being here," Orchaldis stated very apologetically. Legolas had known the she-elf long enough to know that her tone was not genuine.

"Perhaps, but it is none of your concern Lady Orchaldis. Lady Mannon may go wherever she pleases without others' input."

Legolas had already thought of this scenario and the choices he would make if Lord Elrond did indeed urge Elle to stay in his realm. Legolas kept his regal appearance though, refusing to allow the mischievous she-elf to undo him.

"Of course, milord. I am merely sad that she will be leaving you. You seem to have become good friends," Orchaldis pressed.

"Yes, yes we have," Legolas let the rest of the song to continue in silence. As soon as the music ended, Legolas backed away from the she-elf and bowed. "Thank you for the dance, Lady Orchaldis. I look forward to our next one."

"Shall we not have it now?" Orchaldis questioned with an innocent tone.

"I apologize, but I cannot. I must attend to my other duties," Legolas stated lightly and immediately left Orchaldis. The she-elf was obviously greatly annoyed, but Legolas was too happy to be rid of her to care.

He deftly wound his way through the dancers to the area of the tent just right of the King's throne. There, he found many of his father's advisors deep in conversation. Legolas joined them. He did not want to dance anymore if not with Elle.

Legolas delved into the conversation, mostly listening and contemplating his elders' words. He talked little and only asked questions, just as his father urged him to do. Legolas was well trained, which normally annoyed him. He could not help but admit that his grooming was helpful now.

Legolas did not notice when his father rose and departed the tent.

…

"No, Nauethae. I'm tired already. I'm going to bed," Elle groggily told the healer. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood. "I don't think I could dance or talk anymore tonight."

Nauethae nodded. "I understand. Shall I escort you back to your room?"

"No, that's okay. I know the way. I'll see you tomorrow though, right?" Elle stared at her friend.

"Hehe. Of course, mellon. I would not miss your departure," Nauethae smiled warmly. Elle reciprocated.

"Alright. Good night then." Elle waved sloppily to her friend as she turned and walked out of the tent.

"Thank god," Elle breathed as she exited. "That was too much." Elle brought her hands to her face and wiped them down it. Elle was tired. The excitement of the evening was too much for her. She did not like parties back in San Diego and she did not like them here.

She was looking forward to stripping her dress off and pulling on her more comfortable clothes once back in her room. She knew the thing was pretty, and it was mildly comfortable; however, it was not _her_ and it never would be, Elle thought.

The woman trudged over the grass of the commons and was very near the royal garden when her name was called.

"Lady Mannon." The voice was deep and rich. The words were said lightly, but with the ever-present tone of impending trouble that the king was known for.

King Thranduil stepped into the clearing as Elle turned to face him.

"Milord. I'm glad to see you," Elle smiled at him. She had not spoken with the king since their first conversation, but she still liked him. He returned her smile, maintaining his cool demeanor.

"As I am you, Lady. I wish to speak with you." Thranduil's eyebrows rose slightly as he looked down on her. Elle couldn't help but picture him as a tree, he was so tall.

"Of course." Elle wondered briefly what he wanted to talk to her about, but she quickly came to the right conclusion. She stepped towards the platinum-haired king as he turned to show her into the garden.

Elle had not walked in the garden yet. She had seen it from afar, but had not gone into it. Few of the elves did either, though Horendil had told her all were welcome there. It still seemed off-limits to Elle and she was nervous to be heading in there now.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Thranduil was content to let the quiet lie still as he admired the plants, caressing a beautiful violet flower at his leisure. Elle did not recognize any of the flowers or other plants in the garden, though the bright moonlight allowed her to see easily.

Elle walked at-pace with the king, trying to focus on the plants. She failed horribly; she could not keep from glancing at Thranduil every few seconds. Finally, as they worked their way to the center of the garden, the king spoke.

"This garden belonged to my wife."


	10. Chapter 10

Elle was absolutely stunned. His wife's? Elle hadn't heard a single thing about Legolas' mom. She turned to face him directly, not bothering to hide her interest. The king seemed nonplussed and continued into the center of the garden and sat rather elegantly on a wooden bench. Elle halted, unsure whether she was supposed to sit down next to him or not.

"Please, seat yourself and be at ease," King Thranduil's deep, soothing voice melted away her trepidation. Elle immediately categorized his voice as sex-on-a-stick in sound-form. She giggled at her little internal joke.

The king raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry. I was just remembering something funny," Elle explained, hoping he wouldn't be offended. Lucky for her, the platinum-blond elf lifted the corners of his mouth ever so slightly. He obviously still found her amusing. "Good," Elle thought, "That gives me some wiggle-room with the rules." Elle moved and plopped herself down next to the king.

"You may have noticed that no one walks through this garden," Thranduil began after a moment. He paused and Elle nodded her head accordingly.

"This was my wife's favorite place. She spent most hours of the day here, often with my son when he was young. She was beloved by all here in this realm." The king paused again. He briefly closed his eyes. Elle could sense his body tense slightly beside her. At length, he released a small breath and continued.

"Her death was," another pause and a wicked twist of the neck, "_unexpected_. The grieving was nearly unbearable." The elf's eyes glazed over, remembering some dark thing. Elle dropped her gaze to his hands which were resting on his knees. She kept her eyes there until he began again, trying to give him some mental space.

"You should know, Lady Mannon, that elves are not accustomed to handling the death of their loved ones." His voice was cool, but not cold per-se. "When elves lose someone very close, they are known to _fade_. Do you understand?" He slide his eyes towards her, without turning his head.

Elle did not understand. "No, sir. I don't know what you mean when you say 'fade'. Do they, like, die?"

Thranduil shook his head slowly. "Not quite, but they do cease to exist. It is a fate worse than dying, for it is extremely slow and dark."

"Oh," Elle said, "I think I get it."

"Do you understand why I am telling you this?"

"Not exactly, sir. I'm pretty lost." Elle was truthful.

The king took another breath. Elle thought he looked like he was ready to be done with this conversation.

"This is about my son. Legolas is rather fond of you."

Elle swallowed, but stayed silent. The king continued.

"I have learned the hard way not to interfere with my son's heart. I shall not make the same mistake again. I solely wish for you to understand his sacrifice if you two are indeed to continue any relationship you have." Thranduil looked expectantly at Elle.

Elle dropped her head to stare at the grass. "Legolas is immortal and I will die way before him and, if we get too close, he might fade when I do. I get it." Elle's voice was very soft. She was heart-stricken.

Thranduil sighed quite audibly. "Lady Mannon, I am not telling you this to push you away from my son. He obviously cares for you. I do not wish to hurt him or you, but you must enter this knowing every possibility." Elle slumped at his words.

Elle's mind raced. It just wasn't fair. She just realized she loved Legolas a few hours ago, now she can't be with him. She _couldn't_ be with him, right? She can't risk killing him if- no, _**when**_- she died. But how could she stay away? She had very little self-control; she couldn't keep her mouth shut half of the time, how could she stay away from the man she loved? Not fair. She didn't have anyone else she really loved here. Her mom was in San Diego, probably grieving for her. God, she'd be fading in her own way right now. Legolas made this all bearable. He kept her mind off it all. With him, she was able to focus on the good things in life for the first time in years. IT'S NOT FAIR.

Elle stuck her head in her hands. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand on her back. She knew it was the king's. It was not lost on her that she was sitting on a bench with an elf-king in a royal garden in a city in a magic forest in the middle of an alternate universe, time, planet and all those horrible girls were sitting in Algebra II doing their lipstick. She caught herself up in a fit of giggles, despite herself. Soon, she was giggle-crying.

The king looked very confused in the corner of Elle's vision, but he did not remove his hand.

"Men are very strange, especially the females," Thranduil stated with a humorous edge to his voice.

After another minute or so, Elle's fit subsided.

"I'm sorry. My mom always tried to make me laugh every time I got sad when I was little. I guess I do it myself now that I don't have her here. I probably look like a lunatic though." Elle smiled a little and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, yes you do," chuckled the king. "But I am glad you do not sulk. Do not decide a course of action right at this moment. I want my son to be happy. Think about your situation and speak with Legolas."

"Yes, sir."

Swiftly, the king moved his hand from her back to her side and pulled her into a quick hug. Elle barely had enough time to register the action before he released her and stood. His composure returned to his normal cool, confident, collected form. He held out his hand to help her stand. She took it and stood.

The king gave one last squeeze of her hand and let go. He brought his hands together behind his back and stood very erect.

"Go back to your room and sleep, Lady Mannon. You have a long day tomorrow."

Elle nodded and absentmindedly shuffled back down the path they entered on. She knew she would not sleep well tonight, thinking about what to do with Legolas. Once maybe 20 feet away from Thranduil, one thought made its way to her mouth. She turned and spoke without thinking.

"I never knew my dad. I'm pretty sure that was the first time I was hugged like that besides my mom."

And with that, she turned and left the elf-king standing alone in his dead wife's garden with a flicker of a smile on his ageless face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Writer's Note: A big thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! I smile every time I get a notification and love reading the reviews, positive or negative. Thanks to those who have sent me stories to read. :) Reading is even better than writing.**

**Here is chapter 11. I have a pretty good rough outline of the rest of the story, so you can rest assured this will end up completed. :)**

The sun cascaded heavenly down through the canopy to throw sun spots onto the ground around the assembled party. Elle was not with them yet. Legolas tugged on the straps of the saddle Elle would be using momentarily. This was his third time checking that her saddle was securely fastened. Legolas had been thrown off his horse when he was young and broken his ribs; he did not want Elle to be hurt as he had been.

As he finished, the elf glanced around at the company that had assembled. Two elven males of the royal guard will be accompanying Elle and Legolas to Rivendell as added protection. Four more members of the guard will attend to them until they have passed safely out of the forest. The spiders will be a threat.

Legolas mentally checked off everything they packed. Once he was sure they had everything (again), he tossed his head back and gazed through the trees remembering the night before. A smile spread across his lips as he recollected how he held Elle – Elizabeth – so close.

"I am glad to see you so happy ahead of your long journey, _ion-nin_," Legolas' father spoke from somewhere behind him.

Legolas returned his head back to its usual position and turned to look at his father. "Yes, Adar, but I am worried about taking Lady Mannon through the forest." Legolas decided to confide this little worry in his father.

Legolas expected a heavy eyebrow to raise on his father's face, but it did not. Instead the king's head fell into a nod of understanding. "I do not blame you. I can send more guardsmen with you to the outskirts of the forest, if you like."

Legolas hid his surprise well and answered with a shake of his head. "No, thank you. I do not think it will be to our benefit. We will be all right with the men we have."

Another nod from the king. Thranduil took a few steps closer to his only son and gazed straight into his deep blue eyes. "Be careful, _ion-nin_. I want to see you back here," a heavy pause, "_alive_."

Legolas nodded very slightly, unused to this brazen affection. "Of course, Ada."

Thranduil smiled crookedly as both his eyebrows curved into obvious worry. "Lady Mannon as well, Legolas. I would very much like to see her back here in one piece. Do not allow Lord Elrond or Mithrandir to persuade either of you into a dangerous course." The deep voice almost-pleaded.

The tone threw Legolas violently back into the last time he had heard his father talk this way. It was 80 years ago when Legolas left his father in the midst of the dead.

"I shall be careful," Legolas, upon a moment of reflection added, "I promise, Ada."

This seemed to convince his father enough. Some of the tension released from the king's mighty frame. Legolas expelled a breath he had not noticed he was holding. The King slowly raised his palm to his heart and gestured to his son, effectively giving him the heart that had always been his to hold since the day he was born. Legolas mirrored the move. They hadn't done this in 80 years.

"Lady Mannon, Nauethae!" Legolas heard Aegon exclaim some ways off to his right. Both Legolas and Thranduil resumed their cool composer, practically mimicking each other. Thranduil took a step back to create the normal distance between them. The moment was over, but the connection not lost.

…

Elle strode along the lane with Nauethae to the large wooden gate that would lead Elle and Legolas into the forest. Elle reveled in the warmth, happy to be out of the dress from the night before and back into her riding clothes. Elle thought this morning cheery, Nauethae agreed.

The two women walked hand-in-hand up to the small assembly of elves and horses near the gate. Elle took a moment to glance back at the city of Mirkwood for the first time. It was just as beautiful from this viewpoint, Elle thought. A singularly large tree sat in the middle of everything, its canopy covering the entire city including where Elle and Nauthae now stood. "That's gotta be the palace and healing center," Elle realized.

"Our city is beautiful from any vantage point, _mellon-nin_," Nauethae smiled warmly. She had gotten very good at guessing Elle's thoughts. Elle gazed affectionately at her friend.

"Lady Mannon, Nauethae!" the two women heard the unmistakable call of Aegon and both turned their attention to the party in front of them. Elle smiled at her other friend as they began to walk towards them. She was happy he was coming with them to Rivendell. She trusted him absolutely.

As the three converged, Elle searched the rest of the assembly. She quickly spotted Legolas and Thranduil standing together near two horses. They both looked just the same, cool and collected; however, both smiled at Elle as they caught her glance. Legolas' smiled was joyous and quite large for an elf. Thranduil's was slight, but obviously held his warm regard. Elle's smile grew, but she brought her attention back to Aegon as they met.

"Good morning, Aegon," Elle stated lightly.

"Good morning to you too! Are you prepared for our journey? Are you excited?" Aegon was speaking a little too loudly, Elle thought.

"Uh, yea Aegon. I'm excited." Elle still wasn't completely awake. She was never a morning person.

"Great! We should be off soon, I expect." Aegon smiled brightly and, turning on his heel, buoyantly walked back to his horse and another male member of the guard.

"He is pretty loud for the morning, isn't he?" Elle questioned Nauethae.

"Hehe," the she-elf giggled quietly, "Yes, Aegon does have boundless energy. Legolas does as well, when he wishes."

"Oh?"

"Yes, at least from what I have seen and heard. Let us go to your horse and strap your bag to it," Nauethae suggested. Elle nodded and they made their way to Legolas, knowing one of the horses near him must be hers.

"Good morning, Elle. Lady Nauethae," Legolas bowed his head slightly once they reached him. Both women greeted him in accordance. Elle nearly broke into a large grin, but faltered as she imagined him fading away in front of her. They still needed to talk, unbeknownst to Legolas.

Legolas cocked his head ever-so-slightly. Elle figured he probably saw that little bit of internal struggle. She would talk to him soon.

"Yes, well all pleasantries aside, you all must be going. It will be safer if you leave soon," King Thranduil's voice flowed silkily from his mouth, radiating strength somehow. Everyone around began to move quickly. "He could make the phonebook sound like some enticing deal with the devil," Elle thought to herself.

Legolas reached for Elle's bag which she deposited in his hand. It was a small, grey shoulder bag that held some spare clothes, a hairbrush, a tool akin to a toothbrush with leaves for crushing into a toothpaste, and a small, bounded book and pen with a bottle of ink. Horendil had given her the last three items shortly after they met so she could write down her life here in Middle Earth as well as the life she had lived back home. She wrote in normal English letters with some Spanish words thrown in so no one could read it except her.

Legolas moved away to secure her bag to her horse, a brown one she had not ridden before. Actually, it was chestnut; the same color of her own hair.

"How are you feeling this morning, Elle?" Thranduil asked as she admired her horse behind her left shoulder. She turned back around to face the king.

"I'm good," Elle noticed Nauethae was not beside her anymore. From the corner of her eye, she saw her a few yards away talking with a female member of the guard. "I'm going to talk to him alone later about what you mentioned last night," Elle added.

"I am sure you will, Elle. I am not concerned about that right now."

"Oh." Elle noticed that he called her by her first name.

"I spoke with my son and I wish to tell you something very similar." The king leaned in slightly and lowered his voice. Elle realized he did not want to be overheard. She raised her eyebrows, but kept her mouth shut. It wasn't hard; she wouldn't know what to say anyways.

"Please, be careful. Not only when travelling, but when inside Rivendell as well. Consult with Lord Elrond about your situation, but do not allow him or anyone else to convince you to travel a dangerous road. Do what you must, but stay safe." The king exhaled the last part. He seemed tired.

"Do you think someone will try to make me go anywhere else other than here and Rivendell?" Elle was confused. She wasn't important. Why should someone try to make her do anything dangerous?

"It is possible, Elle." The king paused a moment to let it sink in. "Honestly, I hope both you and my son return here as soon as possible. Here, I can protect you."

"But isn't Rivendell safe?" Elle was beyond confused now.

"Most likely, yes; however, I told you plainly that you fell into _my_ protection when you came here, most particularly now that you have a relationship with my son. I take that seriously. Lord Elrond and others have no such responsibility." King Thranduil's face lapsed into a very serious, very concerned expression.

Elle remembered him telling her something like that the first time they met, after he questioned her. He obviously cared about her well-being, which was more than she could ever ask or expect from anyone.

"Ok. I'll do like you say," Elle responded purposefully.

The king released a quick breath from his nose. "Very well. Be careful, my girl. And take watch over my son. He likes to ignore his own safety," he said as he turned to face Legolas who was standing perhaps 10 yards away, dutifully checking Elle's horse for the fourth time.

"That I can really promise." Elle brightened a bit.

"Thank you. Goodbye, Elle." The king brought his hand to her back and rested it on her green vest, signaling her to get a move on.

Elle took the cue and nodded her goodbye with a small smile and walked to Legolas and Nauethae who had joined him.

The two women embraced, prompted by Elle lunging at her friend. "Goodbye, Elle." Nauethae uncharacteristically tightened her hold on her friend.

"Goodbye, _mellon-nin_," replied Elle who squeezed one last time and released the elf. The two smiled at each other. Elle decided that Nauethae was the best friend she ever had, better than Mason or Kylie or anyone else she had ever known.

Legolas held her horse in place as Elle climbed into the saddle. Legolas stealthily jumped onto his white stallion and smiled. "Away we ride, Lady Mannon."

He gave one last respectful nod to his father and turned his horse around. The party of eight rode through the gates of Mirkwood. Elle risked a glance back to the city as the gates were drawn together behind her. She would be back. This was her home now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Writer's Note: Thanks for the 51 followers! I'm super happy that you guys seem to be enjoying this story. Btw, I didn't want to botch the Sindarin for the longer sentences, so I just put them in English with Italics. Have fun!**

As the group galloped through the forest, Elle looked around her. They were now 20 minutes outside the city of Mirkwood. It was dark. Elle hadn't been expecting such gloom from the same forest that poured such warmth and comfort on the elven city.

Elle tightened her grip on the reigns of her horse. The elves had given her a saddle, though they rode bareback. They rode deeper into the forest and Elle began noticing strange white stuff on the trees. Elle was sick. She didn't really understand why, but her stomach began to revolt as she concentrated on her surroundings more than what was directly in front of her.

"Are you all right, Elle?" Aegon was riding next to her. He had gotten closer without her noticing. Elle took a second to answer as she picked out Legolas riding in front of her, a guard riding between them.

"I don't feel very well all of a sudden," Elle said truthfully.

"That is understandable. We are all affected by the state of the trees. They are sick," Aegon glanced to the side of the small road they were travelling on. His face contorted slightly in anguish.

"It must be hard to see your home like this. What caused it?" Elle had to speak rather loudly to be heard over the horses.

Aegon shot a look forward, catching Legolas' icy stare. "That is not a tale fit for right now, Elle. Ask the Prince once we have left Mirkwood."

Elle nodded and they continued to ride into the forest, to the southwest Elle had been told the day before.

After some hours, maybe three Elle guessed, she began to really feel sick. She shook her head, trying to ignore the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"We are almost to the edge of the wood. Be strong and you shall feel much better once we leave the trees," Legolas had switched places with Aegon an hour or so earlier. He wore obvious concern on his handsome face. His steel-blue eyes sparked with fear for her. Elle remembered how worried he was before they left the city. She sort of understood why now. The forest felt dangerous and ill like the Joker from Batman.

"I'm fine," Elle put on a smile, but she knew her eyes betrayed her. Legolas just nodded sympathetically and shouted something in elfish.

"What?" Elle questioned Legolas.

"I told them to quicken their pace. I want to get you out of the wood as soon as possible." Legolas muttered something else in elfish and both their horses sped up in conjunction with the others.

They were shooting through the forest now, Elle couldn't believe they weren't crashing into the trees. The speed scared her and she clamped her eyes shut and held onto the reigns with all her might.

"_Ungol!_" One of the guards shouted from behind Elle and Legolas. Immediately, everyone drew their bows and notched an arrow. Elle didn't know how they kept riding while doing so, but she kept her hold of the reigns and stared at the blonde elf riding next to her.

"What's wrong?" Elle yelled at Legolas, her fear obvious. Legolas stared at her, eyes steel and strong and angry.

"Spiders."

"Huh? Wh-," but Elle was cut-off before she could ask why they were so afraid of little spiders. Legolas reached over and grabbed Elle by the waist and hauled her off her horse and onto the back of his.

"Make yourself small and keep a strong hold on me. Do not fall off, _meleth_." Legolas' voice was hard. Elle threw her arms around his waist and hugged tightly. She nodded her head against his back. Then she heard it.

_Click, clerk, click, click_.

"What the hell was that?" Elle thought, but could not open her mouth to speak. Her breath was coming in rapidly and shakily. She hugged Legolas tighter as she heard an arrow wiz by to her right.

_CREEEEECHKK!_

Elle heard a chilling screech and thought she saw something drop from the trees, something _big_. She shut her eyes again. A single phrase repeated in Elle's mind: Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod.

"_There are more_!" Elle heard the female guard shout something in elfish.

"What did she say?" Elle shouted to Legolas, she wanted to cry.

"There are more spiders. Please, keep your head against me. It will prevent it from becoming an easy target." Legolas' voice was strong, but Elle thought she caught a hint of something else, fear maybe?

"OK. I trust you." Elle kept her head on Legolas' back as the eight riders flew over the dirt-covered road. Elle's horse kept pace and stayed in line next to Legolas and Elle. She couldn't help but remark on it.

"That horse is really well trained." Another arrow was released from a guard in front of her, aimed to the left of the road. Another screech.

"By the Valar, Elle." Legolas breathed, almost-amused but not quite. Suddently, Legolas twist in his saddle and let an arrow fly directly to his left.

A ball of grey and black hair, larger than Elle, dropped to the ground. Elle got a quick glimpse of the black eyes, a plethora of them and long, red-brown fangs as long as Elle's forearm. A shiver flew down Elle's spine and she threw her face into Legolas' back.

They were everywhere. Elle buried her face deeper as she heard the clicking all around her. She also heard the wizzing of arrows and the shouts of the guards. She felt Legolas repeatedly twist to shoot arrows of his own. Her stomach threatened darkly.

"AAHHHGGHH!" Legolas grunted in front of her. She pulled her head back to see a gash in his right arm. He still held is bow as the blood poured from the wound. His head drooped slightly.

"_The Prince is hurt_!" Someone yelled in elfish. Elle didn't understand, but clamped her hand down on his bicep where red was flooding the gray-green of his tunic. She attempted to stem the flow of blood, shining silver-red on her hand now.

"Legolas?" Elle cried. Her brain wasn't working properly, but adrenalin pushed her scream from her mouth. Then she saw it: another massive spider flinging itself towards her and Legolas. Without thinking, her bloody hand left Legolas' arm and grabbed one of his knives from the holster on his back. She pulled it out and swung wildly to her right. She caught the spider point-blank on the head. It fell from the air, wrenching the knife from her hand.

The spider hit the ground with a thud and Elle released a garbled whisper-scream. The blood on her hand caught her attention and she flung her hand back to Legolas' bicep. She squeezed and called out his name again. She was shaking terribly.

"I am all right. Keep moving! We must get out of here!" Legolas' assured voice rose steadily above the clicking and screeching of the spiders, not quite matching his slightly slumped frame.

The horses surged forward again and within ten minutes they were in a cold clearing, clouds threatening rain overhead.

_Ungol_ - Spider


	13. Chapter 13

**Writer's Note: Thanks for the reviews and the over 50 followers! I'm forcing myself to spend more time in my university's library so I'll be more productive. For me, that includes quicker updates to this story. :) Thanks everyone!**

"Legolas? Legolas?"

The blonde prince heard his name called repeatedly. It was Elle. She sounded as if she was worried. He shook his head in confusion before remembering his bleeding arm. The loss of blood affects one's mind, Legolas hazily recalled.

"Oh. Lannor, come and see to my arm if no others are harmed worse." He sounded confident. Very good. Legolas steadied his breath, his harm beginning to burn as he saw Lannor make his way to him from the corner of his eye.

"Legolas? Are you alright?" Elle's voice was pleading. He twisted on his horse to see her face. It was the same beautiful, slightly tan skin, high cheek bones, and bright green eyes from Mirkwood; however, he did notice several lines of worry etched into her features and the fear that now caused the brightness in her eyes.

"I shall be fine. Lannor is a wonderful healer." Legolas finished with a smile, hoping to calm his love.

"My Prince, may I aid you off your horse?" Lannor asked quietly, already in position to pull the prince off the stallion.

Legolas nodded and the large, bulky elf heaved his prince from the horse and led him to a small circle created by the eight steeds. Lannor's large, yet thin hands deftly pulled Legolas' arm from his sleeve and began inspecting the wound.

The prince decided to busy himself to aid in ignoring the pain shooting up his arm to his shoulder. He took stock of their situation: one other guard, Glinor, seemed to be wounded, Ingeth was tending to him, Aegon stood with an arm around Elle's shouders both watching him, Elle seemed to be unhurt, and the rest of the guard busied themselves with checking provisions, one watching the forests' edge, and two were already attempting to clean the silver-red blood from Legolas' horse.

Lannor finally applied a medication to Legolas' wound and began chanting healing phrases. A cooling sensation spread from the wound and Legolas momentarily closed his eyes to revel in the painlessness. He was unused to injury. He fought well and rarely was hurt in battle or travel.

As the guard began to wrap Legolas' upper arm in a bandage, the prince pointedly motioned for Elle and Aegon to come to him. They both immediately nodded and came to his side. Elle knelt next to him while Aegon stood a few steps away from her to keep Legolas view of the forest unhindered.

"Is it bad?" Elle asked. Legolas noted with satisfaction that she seemed more calm than before. It was Lannor who answered.

"The cut is deep, but no longer serious. I have stopped the bleeding, but the prince must be careful not to reopen the wound. I think he shall make the trip easily enough."

"Thank you, Lannor," Legolas knew his guard spoke mainly to comfort Elle and he was glad for he did a better job than Legolas would have.

Lannor finished wrapping the cut and leaned back onto his heels. He stood, nodded his head and strode to Glinor and Ingeth. Legolas pulled his arm back into his tunic and turned to Elle.

"Now I suppose you understand why I was worried before?" he attempted a playful tone. It worked. She smiled.

"Yea, I do. You weren't kidding when you said the trees protected the city last week, but are you sure you wanna keep going? Isn't Rivendell pretty far away?" Elle asked, still smiling but obviously unsure of his condition.

"Yes, we will continue to Rivendell. I can ride well with one arm until my other one is healed. I do not suspect we will encounter any more enemies on our journey. I believe Aegon will agree?" Legolas nodded to the guard he only recently began to familiarize himself with.

"Yes, milord. It is very unlikely, but even if we do we shall easily avoid any skirmishes," Aegon spoke loudly and evenly, looking to Elle with a smile at the end of his sentence.

"OK, OK, I get it. I trust you guys," Elle giggled a little and smiled at Legolas.

"Good. As soon as Glinor is ready, we three and Lannor shall depart for Rivendell while the others make their way back to the city," Legolas stood slowly as he spoke. He straightened his back and planted both feet on the ground. He ignored the small pain in his arm.

"Jeez, already?" Elle jumped up and cocked her head to the side.

"Yes. Aegon, please go and check the straps of Elle's saddle and re-secure her provisions." Legolas ordered his guard not unkindly.

Aegon nodded and strode to the chestnut horse pawing at a rather long tuft of grass.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elle asked again.

Legolas smiled genuinely and pulled Elle into a hug with his good left arm. "Yes, meleth-nin. I am well. I am an elf and we do not succumb easily to small scrapes."

"Haha," Elle laughed easily, "Of course. I forgot that elves are _so very_ much stronger than us humans." Her joke was dripping with sarcasm and good humor as she brought her arms around to his back and squeezed.

"Yes, you will do well to remember that," Legolas laughed.

…

Elle smiled into Legolas' shirt as she stood there, in the middle of some grassy plane hugging the man of her dreams with six warriors just feet away from them after being attacked by a bunch of gigantic spiders. "Dear lord," Elle thought, "if only mom could see me now. I don't know if she'd be ecstatic that I'm not asexual*, or freaking out that I just stuck a knife into the head of a steroid-enhanced spider."

Elle took one last inhale of Legolas' scent and pulled back from the hug. Legolas smiled down at her warmly before sending her to her horse as he walked to Lannor, now finished with Glinor's small head-wound.

"Hey, Aegon," Elle greeted her friend.

"Hello, woman-who-is-the-sole-cause-of-my-manual-labor," Aegon teased. He had picked up on her style of wit very quickly. He flashed his winning smile as he pulled on the large strap keeping her saddle in place. It held firmly.

"You're the one who dedicated yourself to a life of service," Elle teased slyly.

"Haha, well I suppose that is true. It is my fault then. I shall have to whip myself for my insolence to the Prince's _meleth_."

"You heared him call me that?"

"Yes," he laughed, "I believe everyone here knows that is the name he calls you."

"Is that, like, normal for someone do to here?" Elle asked. Aegon paused for a moment, dropping the play and seriously thinking for an answer.

"It is not unusual for an elf to fall in love quickly," he paused and took a breath, "but it is rather rare that an elf falls in love with someone of Men."

"Yea, I got that part, but would anyone be angry about it?" Elle could see a shadow cross Aegon's face quickly, then disappear as he tried to stay somewhat light.

"Most shall be happy for you both. Everyone cares for the Prince and wish him happiness, but some are selfish and wish for him to find happiness with their daughters or sisters."

"Oh. So like normal politics then?" This earned a chuckle from Aegon.

"Yes, I suppose it is normal politics, but I believe our conversation is finished. We have to go," Aegon lifted his chin to point behind Elle. She turned and saw everyone gathering their things and getting back on their horses.

"Talk to you later?" Elle asked and she began moving away.

"Of course, _mellon_," Aegon smiled brightly. Just then, Elle was reminded of Mason. No wonder why she had taken a liking to Aegon so quickly, she realized.

Elle walked to her horse which was stationed next to Legolas' stallion. She noted that the blood stains were gone from the latter.

Legolas smiled, "Ready to depart?"

"Yup." Elle ignored Legolas' extended hand and flung herself on top of her horse. She settled from the exertion and noted Legolas' bemused expression as he practically moon-jumped onto his horse effortlessly.

"I may be injured but I can still easily lift you, _meleth_."

"I'm sure."

Elle remembered that she still had to speak to Legolas about her conversation with Thranduil. Her soul flinched at the thought and she internally begged her horse to get moving so she wouldn't have to ask Legolas to make it like he always did in their lessons. Thankfully, it began to trot and picked up speed as Legolas, Lannor, and Aegon began moving west across the plane towards a mountain range in the distance.

* Note: I'm not saying anything negative about asexuals. I just mean that they are usually misunderstood and tend to have more difficult lives because of everyone else' ignorance or personal feelings. Elle's mother is a kind woman and loves her daughter, but really wants Elle to find love and have kids someday. So she would be worried if Elle was actually asexual. I think that is a premise that often happens in reality (obviously, Elle is not asexual).


	14. Chapter 14

**Writer's Note: Yea, I was serious when I said I'd be posting quicker. ;) So here ya go! This story doesn't seem like it will be ending any time soon, so I hope you are all in for the long haul because I am.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Another thank you to anyone who has had the courtesy to ignore any spelling errors or small inconsistencies. lol I reread my chapters before I post them, but I am human and miss things. Anyway, ENJOY. - Sam **

Elle stood atop a ridge and looked into the green valley ahead. It had been ten days since the company left Mirkwood and Elle still hadn't had "the talk" with Legolas. She silently castigated herself. They were going to be at Rivendell sooner than expected. There was less snow on the mountains than anyone had guessed and they had passed through easier than they would have otherwise.

Elle mentally put together and pulled apart different plans to get Legolas alone before they got to Rivendell. She had been trying to talk to him without Aegon or Fannor overhearing, but it was always unsuccessful. The guards did their jobs.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Legolas and Aegon talking, though she couldn't hear the subject. Legolas had been striking up conversations with Aegon a lot lately. She wondered why.

Fannor was cleaning up the meal they had just had: a type of bread, dried fruit, and some lettuce-like leaves. Elle turned her attention back to the valley. She was glad to be rid of the mountains for now. They had spent the better part of eight days picking out the safest route. From what she understood, they would have gotten through much quicker if Legolas wasn't so concerned about Elle's lack of riding experience. She sighed. He was a bit overprotective and quick to anger when she argued with him about her safety. He had a weird way of being angry, she thought. He just cooled himself down and acted all aloof and dejected; _cool_ or _cold_ were the right words. He was never mean to her for which Elle was thankful.

"Elle?"

Elle jumped as she heard Legolas' voice right behind her.

"Good God Legolas, you need a bell," Elle breathed as he stepped beside her.

"I apologize," he smiled. He wasn't sorry, but his sly grin made her smile back.

"Whatever. Is it going to rain?" Elle asked, eyeing the gloomy sky above the valley.

"No. No, I do not think so," Legolas stated coolly. "You noticed the sky?"

"Well, yea."

"Yes, I was afraid it would look like this. Do not worry yourself. It is not the weather that is the cause." Legolas was obviously keen to drop the topic.

"You won't tell me why you think it's all gloomy, huh?" Elle twisted at her hips to look more squarely at the elf.

"I would rather not."

"Ok."

Legolas relaxed his shoulders a little. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

She smiled at the use of her full name. He was the only one here who knew it. "No problem, but…" she paused and stared at the ground, considering her words. She guessed she should just tell him what she wanted.

"What is the matter?" Legolas furrowed his brows.

"I- I just would like to talk to you about something before we get to Rivendell. I've been trying to get you out of earshot for a while," Elle confessed and peeked at the elf under her lashes.

"Oh? Alright. We can speak tonight. Is it serious?" Legolas stared at her with an expression she couldn't quite read.

"Um, serious? Yea. Bad? I don't think so."

Legolas took a deep breath, letting her see his chest rise and fall knowing she liked it. "Good. Then we will speak tonight when we make camp, but now we must ride again."

"Sounds good."

…

Legolas' mind raced as he mentally flew through all of the possible topics Elle would possibly need to speak with him about in private. His mind paused for a second on the threat of her leaving him. He closed his eyes briefly. She could not leave him since they were not promised to each other, he told himself. Even so, she had shown no intention of wanting to part with him or halting his affections.

Although he was not at ease, the prince decided to relocate the issue to the back of his mind and to focus on riding. The four riders were moving swiftly across the plain. Elle had practiced enough on flat grassland in Mirkwood to do well on this land. He had been eyeing the woman every few minutes as they rode, checking to see if she was alright. Of course, she was always well.

.

They rode until evening and set up camp in the shadow of a small hill, in the midst of tall, golden grass. Aegon had chosen the spot with Legolas' approval. Elle immediately slid off her horse and flopped to the ground. Legolas smiled as she stretched in the grass.

Fannor began preparing a small meal for the group and Aegon serviced the horses. Legolas strode to Elle and offered her his hand with a smile.

"I believe you wished to speak to me?"

"Oh yea," Elle blinked and grasped his outstretched hand. Legolas easily pulled Elle to her feet and the two began walking up the small hill with Legolas leading and holding her hand tightly.

"Your arm is still feeling okay?" Elle asked. She had asked him about his arm every day since they were attacked in the forest. Legolas smiled. His arm had healed nicely after five days.

"Yes. It is still healed."

"Good."

The two arrived at the top of the hill and descended to the middle of the opposite side. "This shall do well enough. They will not be able to hear us," Legolas stopped and looked at the brilliant green eyes watching him.

Elle sat and pulled Legolas beside her before releasing herself from his hand. She looked straight ahead and took a breath to prepare herself. Legolas' heart beat unusually quickly. He was truly worried now.

"Your father and I talked the night before we left Mirkwood, after the party," she told him, still staring ahead. Legolas remained silent. His heart beat faster than the hooves of the quickest horse upon the earth.

"He explained something to me," she continued with a steady yet quiet voice, "He explained the problems we would face if we continued to be together. He mentioned things I hadn't thought about."

She stopped speaking and waited for Legolas to say something. He obliged.

"My father likes to interfere with my personal life. You should not heed him," Legolas' voice was cool, but he was seething inside. Elle furrowed her brow and turned to look at him with disapproval plain on her face.

"I won't ignore him, Legolas, and you shouldn't either. He loves you and just wants you to be happy. All he did was point out the obvious issue that I will die way before you. He also explained what fading is," she shot her eyes to the ground.

"He told you about fading?" Legolas was beginning to feel hot, a new feeling for him. He straightened and was about to speak further, but Elle stopped him.

"Legolas, don't. I'm glad he told me. I would have been pissed if I found out any other way. Your father made it very clear that you would be giving up a whole lot for us to be together. That's something I need to know."

Legolas kept his mouth in a thin line, coolly regarding her. He was not going to speak until he heard more. Elle seemed to see this and sighed audibly.

"Jeez, Legolas. You can't be angry with him for doing what you should have done. Besides, he didn't tell me what to do. He actually seemed to want us to be together, but wanted us to talk. At least, that's what I took from it." She tossed her hands up, exasperated with Legolas.

"Do you really think he wants us to be together? I have not seen it," said Legolas. He remained detached and on guard.

"Yes," her eyes locked with his. "Legolas, you obviously have some sort of issues with him but he loves you. He has been really nice to me and done more for me than anyone except maybe you and my mom. He just wanted me to think about it and talk to you."

Legolas digested the information. He saw truth in her eyes and dropped his shoulders, slouching slightly. He knew that he had been easy to anger with his father. It was possible that he had misinterpreted his father's intentions. Legolas recalled their parting in Mirkwood just ten days prior. Yes, he believed Elle was correct in her assumptions. He assumed she would be making the only logical choice; the same choice his friend, Aragorn, had made with the elven woman he loved. He refocused his gaze to truly see her again, his heart heavy.

"And what have you decided?" Legolas asked dejectedly.

"Well, it's not really my choice to make, Legolas." _Man_? Legolas was not sure he had heard her words correctly.

"Pardon me?" he breathed.

"I'm not the one who would lose anything, Legolas. I can only chose to be with you, which I do. It's you who has to decide if being with me is worth it. It's not my place to make your decision for you."

Legolas' jaw dropped. He had not expected this at all. He had been attempting to convince Aragorn, a man much older than the woman in front of him, of this same notion for many years. Yet, she had come to this conclusion alone, though maybe with his father's help.

"Are you going to say something?" Elle stared at him, her evergreen eyes rather large and her chestnut hair moving almost-unnoticeably as a minute wind trickled through the grass. He smiled and brought his hand to her face. He cupped her cheek in his hand. Her skin a few tones darker than his own.

"There was never a decision to be made. My feelings for you are unlike any other I have felt and they are more than worth any changes I must make or hardships I must endure. They are not sacrifices as you call them. They are promises I make to you with the hope that I may be with you for as long as possible. I love you, Elizabeth."

Elle's mouth dropped open and Legolas felt her face grow hot against his palm. His mind was empty. After a moment, Elle let go a short, nervous laugh. She looked incredulous, but smiled.

"_Gi melin_, Legolas," she whispered.

Legolas did not question why she knew the Sindarin words; he did not care right at this moment. Legolas leaned in and brought his other hand to Elle's face and pulled her into him. His lips caught hers and he kissed her. For the first time, Legolas truly felt as if he would live forever. This little piece of time became infinite.

_Man?: What?_

_Gi melin: I love you._


End file.
